


Human Nature

by KathyKomments (Tht0neGal666)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Agender Chara, Angst, Chara's Pronouns are They/Them, Crying, Cuddles, Maybe - Freeform, More angst, They mean well, Turns Out, happy end, i don't know yet, its ok tho, not knowing how to say what you mean to say, not very happy end, rawr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 07:59:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12453033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tht0neGal666/pseuds/KathyKomments
Summary: "I should have killed you when I had the chance."If he didn't know them, he'd be more upset.





	Human Nature

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is and I am constantly jumping fandoms I'm sorry

With Chara, you never really know what to expect.

Honestly, that's something Asriel had long since come to terms with. A human who feels such a deep hatred towards their own kind. Who was a child that..Didn't really think like one. Hated the surface, but missed the stars and flowers. Hated having such long hair, but couldn't bear the thought of cutting it. Couldn't stand the sight of their own eyes, but would go on for hours in the sleepy hours of the night about how perfect his matching pair were. They could be so cold sometimes, silent and cruel and locking themself up tighter then the CORE and trying to throw away the key. But, in the same breathe, he could talk about how mean they were, words sharper then the knife they stole from Mom and silver tongue working perfectly to test him to pieces with their speech. He knew they never felt what they said, though he didn't know why they said it. 

There was one thing he could always expect with Chara; They told the truth. Whether they were ripping into his insecurities or detailing his eyes or complaining about forcing down their umpteenth bowel of snail pie, it was always true. That was the reason that he could so easily believe him when they would approach him after an insult that they knew hurt him, and apologized for not keeping it to themself. Because they weren't wrong, weren't lying about how he should know better then to take their chocolate or he should just toughen up and stop being a crybaby or his feet were so weirdly large. No, they just knew that they said too much. They didn't lie, they just overshared the truth. Everyone makes mistakes, it was fine, he forgives them, want to make chocolate butterscotch pie?

So that's why, when they say it one night, late enough that they can either pretend to sleep until it works or just whisper back and forth the most important things they'll never remember in the morning but he always does, when they should be getting some shut eye but they just can't shut their eyes...

"Ya know Azzy, I should have killed you when I had the chance."

...His heart didn't COMPLETELY shatter.

It was so sudden, and so quiet, yet so casual, like they had asked if his favorite color was still lavender. The both of them had actually been rather quiet tonight, so they probably couldn't even tell he was awake. He shook his head at the thought though, because it was CHARA, of course they whew, they had probably figured out how he breathed awake vs. asleep and gone off of that or something. They knew he was awake, they had too, and they knew he heard them. Though, they were quiet enough that he could tell some part of them wished he hadn't cause it.

So, it was a touchy subject for them. he could almost laugh at how ironic that was, that he was concerned about how to keep them comfortable while discussing how they should have killed him. Maybe their humor was rubbing off on him. He did grin a little at that thought.

"....Why?" He asked, trying to keep his voice from cracking after he took a moment to respond but still failing at it, though he wasn't crying yet and that was good because usually he would be in tears by now. He knew they were being honest, because they always were, but this time he needed them to have a REASON, because of course they did they're Chara.

"...Becuase Azz, it'll happen sooner or later. I should have done it when you guys didn't care about me. I don't want to hurt you guys like that. I don't want to hurt you at all." They stated, and it actually took THEM a moment to respond for once as they pieced together their words.

That really didn't help, it just confused him more. He scrunched up his snout and NOW he was crying, years running down his face as he sat up and turned to Chara, curled up into a ball on their bed and staring blankly at the fall. It scared him, honestly, more then he had ever been scared by him. They were tracing repeated circles into the sheets absent mindedly, legs tucked up to their chest and eyes dull and blank, the tight posture and distant eyes starkly contrasting their casual and care-free town.

"If you don't want to hurt us, then why would you?" He asked, much quicker then he usually would, and he noticed that he was whispering now as well, preserving the atmosphere. 

They still wouldn't (couldn't?) look at him, staring at the floor, and he failed to tell if this was the vulnerable or most guarded he had ever seen the human. They gave a small frown at the question, as if they were confused by his confusion.

"Because, Azz. I'm human. It's how we work. We find something we love, and we hurt it. We kill it. It's all we really can do. Or we find something unfamiliar and we kill it. honestly, humans really suck." Chara groaned a little, looking a little a green at even talking about these people. "So, I would rather kill you as an unfamiliar thing then one I loved. It is going to hurt a lot when my human nature has me hurt you for all the reasons I don't want to."

"I..Chara, I don't understand." He said, sobbing softly but trying not to because They needed this moment and he didn't want to ruin it. He felt a pair of warm arms wrap around him, the only indication that someone as silent as Chara had even moved. He relaxed into them instantly, and they seemed to tense as he relaxed.

"...That's okay Asriel." They assured, and he could almost feel the life trickle back into them as their smile stretched on their face as they gave him a tight hug. "I'm sure you'll understand eventually. You're really smart. Or, maybe you won't. And I'll destroy us both. honestly, it's lose lose for me." They sighed, kissing his fluffy cheek and letting their tinkling laughter fill the silence and shatter the atmosphere. "you need a trim goat boy." They yawned, pushing them and Asriel and their matching outfits onto the bed they had ended on. It didn't really matter, as long as they were together.

They fell asleep, Chara with a heavy head and Asriel a heavy heart, or maybe vice versa because neither of them could tell anymore. Asriel promised himself that he'd try to figure it out and help because that's all he wanted, and Chara was terrified of what the future would bring.

And, as they drifted off to sleep together, one last surprise, because the human was full of them.

"I love you Asriel." They sighed, nuzzling into his comfortable warmth and pulling up the blanket, as if they hadn't just said those words to him as they fell asleep.

"I love you too." He returned, a tired phrase to his lips but still entirely true. For better or worse.


End file.
